


locked up till you're moonlit

by Jien_o



Series: east of eden [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cheating, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, and some plot, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jien_o/pseuds/Jien_o
Summary: In hindsight, sharing lines of coke with a stranger in a public bathroom wasn’t Luffy’s smartest idea.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: east of eden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850152
Comments: 43
Kudos: 182





	locked up till you're moonlit

In hindsight, sharing lines of coke with a stranger in a public bathroom wasn’t Luffy’s smartest idea. 

He’s not sure how he ended up here. One moment he’s searching through the club for his boyfriend and his friends, and the next he’s snorting a line of coke off the bathroom floor with a guy he just met. 

His vision is blurry, his heart beats like thunder and electric energy is buzzing through his veins. He doesn’t really know what to do with it, it feels like he’s going to discharge and meltdown any second now. 

„Hold on, what’s your name again?“ He asks, blinking up at the guy that had shoved him in here in the first place. 

„Law,“ the man says. He’s sitting on the off-white tiles of the bathroom floor, lazily leaning against the wall. 

Law closes his eyes, like he’s drunk as hell, or maybe he’s just enjoying the rush. Luffy’s not sure, his own eyes burn as well. Smoking is forbidden in the club, but he saw everyone do it anyway. His nose hurts as well, it feels like it’s bleeding. He holds his hand underneath his nostrils, checking for blood, there is none. No red at all. Just a hint of white powder clinging to his fingertips. This is new. 

„You okay?“ Law asks, gold eyes blinking open. His pupils are blown wide. His eyes the size of the moon. Luffy feels like he can see through him.

Luffy just nods and feels a strong need for closeness, a need to crawl into this guy’s lap. So he doesn’t think twice about it, he just does it, because he always does the things he wants.

There’s not much room to think about it in this tiny bathroom stall anyway. He's getting a headache.

Law doesn’t stop him as he settles on his thighs, getting a good look at him now. He’s certainly attractive, handsome, all of that tan skin decorated with black lines, and his distractingly piercing eyes. Luffy feels like he’s sinking into them, drowning in an ocean of liquid gold. It’s unfair that Law manages to look so disarmingly good, even under these terrible conditions. 

The fluorescent lights of the stall should do absolutely nothing for him, but yet he still seems to take Luffy’s breath away.

Without permission his hand comes up to touch Law’s cheek. It's soft and warm and slightly sweaty, much like his own, he feels a light stubble underneath his fingertips. Law closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the hesitant touch; maybe they are both starved for it, for each other. 

„You’re so pretty,“ Law mumbles suddenly, his tattooed hands settling easily in the dips of Luffy’s hips. That’s nice, feels good. „Really fucking pretty.“

Luffy feels his lips stretch into a grin, there’s a rush there, electricity sparking between them and it has nothing to do with the white powder messing up his system.  He slides his hand from Law’s cheek to his nape, absentmindedly playing with the soft hair there. Law’s grip on him tightens, a bit more possessive and confident now.  Law's watching his face intently, like he's trying to read his secrets in the lines of his mouth, in the length of his eyelashes, and in the scarred skin underneath his eye. 

„Shit,“ Law cusses quietly, mostly to himself, „I really want to kiss you.“

Luffy swallows hard, because, yeah, yes, fuck, he wants Law too. Wants it really fucking bad actually. Who’s going to stop him? For once there’s no one there to keep him from doing something stupid, no one to keep him away from Law and his magnetic pull.

Law leans in to kiss him, and when their lips meet the rush kicks in.

It’s simply overwhelming. Law’s assertive but not pushy, pressing their lips together, building up to it and Luffy kisses back open-mouthed and needy, letting Law lick into his mouth, letting Law’s hands come down to squeeze his ass, then his thighs, kneading softly into his skin. He moans into the kiss, wraps his arms around Law’s neck, squirming against him, pushing closer, closer,  _ closer _ . 

Luffy can’t remember the last time he got kissed with so much blatant desire. It’s addicting, the way Law wants him, the way he pulls him into one dirty kiss after the other, one hand sliding up into his hair, the other coming to rest at the side of his face. 

There’s no question who’s in charge of the kiss, and Luffy doesn’t bother challenging it. Law’s clearly taking control, clearly directing, trying to establish a hierarchy in which he’s supposed to follow, not lead. Luffy’s not used to being pushed into the backseat, but he can’t deny that it feels good to let himself fall, to give over the reigns for once.

The older man kisses him until his breath runs out, until he has to pull back, taking in a lung full of air. Law’s gold eyes watch him intently, the want in them undeniable, even in the low flickering lights, and it’s making Luffy’s heart pound faster. 

Law’s hands come to rest on his waist again and he feels the press of Law’s erection against the back of his thighs and has to swallow hard.  He should say something. He needs to say something. If he keeps silent now, who knows where they’ll end up?

„I have a boyfriend,“ the words tumble out of his mouth, uncoordinated, unwanted. After that sweet kiss, the truth tastes extra bitter. 

Law’s eyes narrow slightly, his grip on him tightening, squeezing his sides, „I’m aware.“

Luffy’s breath hitches at the possessive touch, „Okay, then—“

„You don’t seem to care about him all that much right now, do you?“ Law questions, his thumbs rubbing circles into Luffy’s hips, sliding underneath his flimsy shirt, pressing bruises into his soft skin, „You don’t care that he’s out there, looking for you.“ 

Luffy blinks, bewildered, his face feels hot, and he wants to protest Law’s brash statement, but before he can utter a word Law’s tattooed hand comes up to his mouth, his palm resting on his lips, silencing him.

„C’mon, you knew  _ exactly _ what you were gonna get when you followed me here,“ Law murmurs it, „Don’t deny it.“ 

Luffy wants to say something, but then two of Law’s tattooed fingers invade his mouth, sliding over his tongue pressing down. Luffy can’t help but make a tiny sound in the back of his throat. Embarrassed and turned on. His eyes flutter shut entirely without permission, as he allows Law to play with his tongue, pushing his fingers past his lips, further, testing. 

Luffy lets him, because right now there’s not much he wouldn’t let Law do to him. He doesn’t even realize he’s started grinding against Law’s crotch needy and helplessly, until Law’s hand squeezes around his hip, bruising and hard, fingers pressing into his skin. 

„You want it?“ Law asks, voice low. He doesn’t wait for an answer, his fingers sliding out of Luffy’s mouth, tapping on his hip lightly, „C’mon baby, up.“

Luffy wastes no time following the instruction, knees wobbly and shaky as he stands up from the older man’s thighs. The world around him turns fuzzy when Law roughly pushes him against the bathroom wall, hot and hard behind him.  Luffy feels his cheek slide down the tiles. He inhales a sharp breath at the feeling of Law pressing up against his entire backside and immediately pushes back, chasing the closeness. 

„Easy,“ Law murmurs into his skin, his breath wet and warm on the back of his neck.

Law makes quick work on his pants, sliding them down to his knees, taking his underwear with them, before Luffy can even react. Suddenly he’s half-naked, only wearing his shirt, and Law's hands are on his ass, squeezing and touching and groping at his skin and Luffy can't help but let out a loud gasp. 

Law’s hands burn wherever they touch.

He feels a finger tap against his hole, not breaching him, just lightly pushing against him, as if asking for permission. Luffy feels his heart in his throat and he can’t even utter a word, so he pushes his hips back, and squeezes his eyes shut when he feels a finger sliding into him, followed quickly by a second, scissoring his hole open slowly.

„Oh god,“ he gasps out, hates how whiny he sounds, he doesn’t sound like himself at all, „Oh god,“ he repeats, because fuck. This is not happening. 

This is  _ not _ happening.

He feels completely overheated, arousal curling into his belly, hot and heavy, and he pushes his ass back against Law, not caring about how needy he must look, letting this stranger finger fuck him in a public bathroom.  Everything feels enhanced, multiplied by a million, and he can’t tell if it’s the drugs messing with his system or if Law’s just this fucking good at manipulating his body.  He bites into his own fist to hide his gasps, chokes on a moan when the tip of Law’s fingers push against his good spot, making a thousand stars explode in front of his eyes. 

„Fuck,  _ Law _ ,“ he cries out and damn,  _ fuck _ , okay, this is totally happening. 

„There?“ Law chuckles breathlessly but Luffy barely registers it over the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins. “You’re feeling good, baby?” 

Understatement. 

_ „ _ Yeah, yes, yes, more,  _ please _ ,“ the words tumble out of his mouth before he can think about it and Law huffs out an amused laugh, hot breath puffing against the back of Luffy’s neck. 

„Shit, you really love getting fingered, huh?“ Law muses and he’s roughly pressing his fingers into him now, pulling them apart to stretch out his hole, pushing them against the spot that makes Luffy’s vision white out, „That’s so fucking hot. Bet I could make you come just like this, just from me fingering your tight little fuckhole.“ 

Luffy feels his entire face heat up in sweet humiliation and he bites his tongue to swallow down another cry, another plea for more. He can still hear the outside of the bathroom, the noises of other men talking, the flush of toilets, the muffled techno music.  If he can hear all of this, they can probably hear them. The thought makes his stomach tighten up, makes his hands curl into fists. 

“You want a third?” Law asks then, and Luffy feels another finger teasing across his sensitive rim, feeling where he's already stretched apart and wet with Law’s spit.

He swallows harshly, before shaking his head, bracing himself against the cold tiles. He doesn’t want to wait any longer, he already feels open and ready, his own cock hard between his legs, steadily leaking precum.  He’s impatient and he simply can’t wait. He can’t wait to let Law fill him up. Everything feels too hot, the pleasure overtaking his thoughts and there's nothing he wants more than Law fucking him right fucking  _ now _ . 

“Of course not,” Law chuckles lightly, definitely amused by Luffy’s impatience. His fingers slide out of his ass, leaving him open and stretched and empty, eager to take a cock. “Needy little thing.”

He recognizes the sound of a zipper being opened and he can’t help but tense up in anticipation, breath speeding up. He's not nearly as wet as he should be, not nearly as stretched. But still when Law pushes into him, nothing has ever felt this fucking good, nothing has ever been this painful. 

He grits his teeth, clenches his eyes shut and he doesn’t know where the pleasure starts and the pain ends, it’s all mixing into one. He can’t help but suck in a breath, holding it in, while he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to take the relentless pressure.

„Fuck, stop tensing up,“ Law growls darkly, his hands squeezing his waist tightly and Luffy forces himself to breathe out calmly, to relax. Law slides in even deeper and feels like it shouldn’t even be possible, „You can take it.“

He lets out a long breathless moan, as Law’s cock starts sinking into him, filling him up completely. It feels like he's being torn apart right through the middle, feels like Law is taking him whole. It feels absolutely insane, depraved to be split open that way and Luffy doesn't realize he's started crying until he feels the telling wetness of his salty teardrops sliding over the heated skin off his cheek.

The moan he lets out sounds strangled, and he can’t put it into words what he’s feeling. He’s overwhelmed, pain and pleasure overlapping, and it’s leaving him confused and disoriented. He knows that he shouldn’t be enjoying this, the stretch of Law's cock hurt, god it hurt so fucking much, but it also felt so  _ good _ .

„Fuck, baby, look at you,“ Law breathes out, his chest now completely plastered against Luffy’s back, his heavy cock fully resting inside of him, splitting him open, feeling impossibly big, „Your sweet little hole looks so good stretched around me.“

Luffy opens his mouth to say something, but then Law starts moving, fucking into him slowly, his hard cock driving in even deeper and whatever words Luffy had meant to say get lost in a punched out moan. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, he wasn’t supposed to be turned on by being taken this harshly. 

„Oh fuck,“ he cries out, voice high pitched and desperate, „ _ Fuck! _ “

Law starts fucking into him, quick hard strokes that leave him sobbing into his fist. It’s too soon, and it fucking hurts, but he loves it. He loves the pain shooting up his spine, lighting up his nerves, making adrenaline rush through his veins. He loves how Law fucks him, like he owns him, like he doesn’t care what Luffy wants or not, like he’s just a wet hole to pound into whose opinion he couldn't care less about. 

There’s a dark thrill in that and Luffy doesn’t want to think about it too much. Instead he feels himself relax into it, pushing his hips back against Law, trying to take him in even deeper.

„Yeah, that’s it,“ Law mumbles in between deep thrusts, a satisfied tilt to his voice, hot breath hitting the back of Luffy’s neck, making shivers run down his spine, „Good boy.“

Those words light up something inside Luffy, something deep-rooted and hidden, something that makes him squeeze his eyes shut as a mix of arousal and embarrassment makes his face heat up. He  _ wants _ to be Law’s good boy. He wants to do what Law tells him to do, wants to surrender himself and give it up for him and be what Law needs him to be.

„Shit, you’re so fucking tight,“ Law goes on, and he sounds way too casual. Luffy can’t see, can’t breathe, can’t even  _ think  _ and Law’s voice is steady and unbothered, „Doesn’t your boyfriend ever fuck you?“

Law sounds amused by the thought, almost mocking, and Luffy doesn’t want to think about Zoro right now, what he's doing to him, to them, to their relationship. He doesn't want to think about it, he solely wants to focus on how good he feels, how fucking  _ perfect _ Law’s cock feels inside of him.

Law uses his grip on his waist to pull him back into his harsh thrusts, violently slamming him into the bathroom wall, mercilessly pounding him, fucking depraved little sounds right out of him. It feels insane, the way he’s using him, abusing his body as if he has the right to do so.

It feels like too much, but at the same time it feels like barely enough. 

„ _ Please _ ,“ he breathes, voice wet and wrecked, muffled into the side of his arm, „Please, Law, you need to-...„ 

„What, baby?“ Law asks, his steady pace never faltering, his cock pounding into Luffy’s good spot, making his eyes roll back and see lights behind his eyelids. His hand leaves Luffy’s waist to fist into his hair, pulling his head back roughly, causing Luffy to let out a pained groan, „C’mon, tell me.“ 

„ _ Harder _ ,“ he gasps out wetly, shamelessly pushing his ass against Law, „Fuck me  _ harder _ , please, please-  _ ah _ !“

His sentence ends up in a choked up cry when Law immediately follows his wish, increasing his speed, yanking Luffy’s ass back and forth on his cock. The pace is demeaning, almost too aggressive to handle and Luffy feels dizzy with submission. 

The older man lets out an amused huff, „Filthy slut.“ 

Luffy feels his face and neck heat up at the degrading insult, and his hard cock twitch in response. He wants to hide his face in shame, but Law’s harsh grip in his hair prevents it.

„Aren’t you?“

Luffy closes his eyes, hiding an embarrassed noise. 

„Answer me,“ Law demands. 

„Yes,“ Luffy breathes out helplessly, admitting it. He can’t deny it, can he?

He  _ did _ flirt with Law at the bar, playfully bantering with the older man, knowing exactly what he was doing. He let Law lead him into this bathroom stall, he crawled into his lap, he let him kiss him, let Law finger him, fill him up. All along knowing that his boyfriend is outside, waiting, searching for him. 

Secretly, he always knew he would love it like this. He knew he would love it rough and a little dangerous, feeling used, and being of use. Maybe he’s been craving it, just like this, for a while now and Law had just seen right through him. Maybe Law knew right from the start that it would be easy to reduce him into a mindless, begging mess.

Sex with Zoro was just different. Zoro’s never rough with him at all. Zoro takes care of him, fucks him nice and gentle, and it’s always good. Zoro makes love to him, every spoken word affectionate and meaningful, every touch and movement is synchronized. 

Soft kisses, soft touches, no hard edge, no excitement. 

Law and Zoro can’t be compared.

Law takes what he wants from him, manhandling him into position, bending him over and stuffing him full, not caring if Luffy’s barely able to handle the fast rhythm, the brutal way he’s being slammed into, the way Law is using him for his own pleasure, fucking desperate noises out of him. 

Luffy can’t remember the last time he had gotten fucked this good. The only thing he’s able to do is brace his hands against the cool, smooth tiles and pray that the muffled music of the club is drowning out his moans and cries. 

„Fuck, you’re loving this, aren’t you?“ Law suddenly asks, slamming him up against the door, pressing Luffy’s face against it harshly, tearing a groan out of Luffy’s throat.

He can only nod, his body in a confusing haze. Law’s breaking through all of his defenses, leaving him feeling vulnerable and bare. He’s burning up and he wants to come so fucking badly, knows that he’s already close and it won’t take much more for him to lose it. It just feels too fucking good, Law’s cock pounding his ass so mercilessly, leaving his hole abused and tender. 

_ Fuck _ .

„Law,  _ Law _ ,“ he groans out, overwhelmed, „I’m going to-„ 

Law pushes into him sharply, so fucking deeply, to the hilt, and the only thing Luffy is able to do is gasp for air. Law swears against his skin, the word mumbled into his neck, and it makes him lose it. 

He crashes right into ecstasy before he’s able to finish his sentence, before he could even get a hand on himself. That had never happened before.

He lets out a desperate wail, sobbing uncontrollably while Law fucks and milks him though it, his tattooed hand around Luffy’s cock, squeezing until Luffy can’t take the overstimulation. 

„ _ Oh god _ ,“ he whimpers, eyes rolling back as adrenaline crashes through him in waves. 

Law keeps pounding into him, whispering filthy shit into his ear, how much of a good boy he is, how tight his hole is, how he’s going to fill him up, to the fucking brim, and Luffy moans brokenly, nods his agreement to everything Law says. 

The last few thrusts slam Luffy’s tired body right up against the wall, and Law lets out a deep groan in pleasure, shoved inside of him, balls-deep, as he comes.

_ Goddamn _ . 

Luffy lets out a rattling breath, face burning hot as Law fills him up. The older man stays plastered against his back for a long moment, trapping him against the wall but Luffy doesn’t mind taking his weight. He feels good, weirdly light headed.

Law steps back away from him, pulling out of him with a slick squelching sound that Luffy wishes he hadn’t heard. He makes a weak little sound in the back of his throat, can’t suppress a shiver when he feels a telling wetness dripping down his legs. 

„Shit,“ Law says so quietly, Luffy barely hears it, „Look at that fucking mess,“ he lets out a low whistle and Luffy’s face heats up. 

He slowly turns around when he hears Law doing his pants back up, feels like his legs are going to give in any second now. 

He’s strangely cold, now that it’s over. What the fuck just happened? What the hell did he just let this man do to him?

„Hey,“ Law mumbles, his tattooed hand coming up to touch the side of Luffy’s face, gently cradling his cheek. „C’mere, sweetheart.“

_ Sweetheart _ . Luffy feels his heart skip a beat.

The kiss Law pulls him into is so soft and warm, he melts right into it. He sighs into the kiss, feeling content. Law’s lips move gently against his own, his other hand trailing down his spine, coming to rest on his hips, holding him close, safe. It’s a strong contrast to Law manhandling him just moments before, but it feels good and right and exactly what he needs right now. 

He lets his arms come around Law’s neck, pulling the older man into another kiss, and another one, not getting enough of the way Law’s holding him, kissing him, carefully, like he’s the most precious thing in the world. 

„You are perfect,“ Law mumbles it between kisses, breath warm against Luffy’s mouth, „So fucking perfect for me, shit, I really want to keep you.“

Luffy whines, feeling strangely needy for affection. Law seems to understand, granting it freely, showering him with it, murmuring soft words of encouragement. 

„You did so well, such a good boy,“ Law’s deep voice carries right through his skin and into his chest and it makes him want to melt. 

God, he’s never felt this complete after sex before. This feels like a whole different high, like a rush that can never be replicated. He feels so deeply sated, kissing Law, hugging him close and he never wants to let go. 

Their little bubble of traded kisses and soft touches gets shattered though, when they suddenly hear a loud male voice outside their bathroom stall, sounding angry as hell. 

„Trafalgar fucking Law,“ the pounding against the wall startling both of them, „We’re ready to leave! We really don’t fuckin’ care if you’re gettin’ good ass in there, get a move on!“

Law makes a guilty face, „Just a second.“

The man on the other side only gives a gruff sound in response.

„I’m sorry, darling,“ Law whispers quietly, clearly only meant for Luffy to hear. His thumb carefully traces the scar underneath his eye, „You’re okay though, right? Feeling good? Safe?“

Luffy just nods numbly, not really sure how he feels. He feels high, on drugs, on adrenalin, on endorphins, on  _ Law _ . 

„Give me your phone,“ Law says suddenly.

Luffy almost reacts to the command on autopilot, bending down to pick up his phone from where it had fallen on the floor, handing it over into Law’s waiting hand. He stares a little bewildered as Law handles it as if it is his own, swiftly putting his number in. 

This is unexpected.

„There,“ Law says, giving Luffy his phone back again, „Call me or text me or whatever. Don’t be a stranger, yeah?“ 

Through the broken glass of his old iPhone Luffy reads a new contact, „Trafalgar Law,“ it says. 

„I’m not sure if-„ he starts but gets interrupted by another call for Law and a loud hammering noise against the door from the outside. 

Law apologizes, a quick „Sorry,“ mumbled against his mouth, kissing him so softly it leaves Luffy dizzy. 

And then he’s gone, and Luffy is alone. 

\--

Luffy quickly pulls his pants and underwear up, feeling slightly disgusted with himself. His hole is stretched and wet and his thighs are a mess. Law truly did a number on him and he already knows he will be sore tomorrow.

Once he finally manages to make his way out of the restroom, finding Zoro is easy enough. Just like he thought, his boyfriend and his friends were already looking for him. Zoro buys his mumbled excuse of getting lost among the crowd easily and Luffy feels terribly out of touch with himself. 

He’s never lied to Zoro before and he doesn't deserve it. Shit,  _ they _ don't deserve that.

The cold air clears his head a little, and he reaches for Zoro’s hand, needing the reassurance. Everything is going to be okay, everything is fine, he tells himself. Zoro’s still here, he doesn’t know what happened, he can’t tell just by looking at him.

Luffy lets out a deep breath and once they are in the cab, he tiredly lets his head fall down on Zoro’s broad shoulder closing his eyes. Zoro’s thumb absentmindedly draws circles over his hand. 

The drugs have mostly worn off and he feels like he’s crashing down hard. His thoughts won’t stop running, turning over, thinking back to what happened in that restroom. 

He hadn’t known sex could feel this good, this exciting, this thrilling. He’s never felt anything like it before. 

Zoro would never dare to treat him like Law did. He would never talk to him like that, praising him, then insulting him, then praising him again. Calling him a good boy. A slut. Using him up until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He had come just from getting fucked, completely untouched. That had never happened before. He hadn’t been aware that it was even possible. 

It could have been the drugs, but Luffy knows that even without them, the sex with Law had been fucking mind blowing. It had been insane how deep Law had been able to reach into him, how far he went to draw out these dark desires.

He feels the low burn of arousal in his stomach, just thinking back to it. Fuck. This is bad. He wants more. He wants to do it again, to feel this high again. 

But no, he can’t. This had to be a one time thing. He’s not going risk the loving relationship he has with a meaningless fuck.

That simply wasn’t worth it...was it?   
  
  
  
  



End file.
